Conventionally, when an LED light string is used, multiple light emitting diodes (LED) are electrically connected together and an aluminum bar with a predetermined length is used to structurally connect each and every one of the LEDs. After which, circuit boards with a predetermined space defined between two adjacent circuit boards are fixed to the aluminum bar. Then the aluminum bar with multiple circuit boards is affixed to a commercial box, e.g. a neon box. When this type of LED light string is used, it is to be noted that the circuit boards are not easily affixed to the aluminum bar and the aluminum bar is, again not fixed to the neon box easily. Even after the aluminum bar with the circuit boards is placed in position, the mounting of the LED light string is not safe and potential risk of having a short is great.
Even though, numerous attempts were made to improve such drawbacks, failures were inevitable as there has not been any successful assembly introduced to the market to solve or diminish the problem.
In order to obviate the problems that the conventional LED light string encountered, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved LED light assembly.